Recuerdos
by ignis-chwan
Summary: YAOI: :LAVIALLEN: Recuerdos que acosan al Bookman Jr. que acaba de descubrir un sentimiento unico en el mundo :SEXO IMPLICITO:


Hall0o0o0o!! owo

Aqui Ignis! owob returneando a la magia de los fics w

El primer fic que escribo de D.Gray-Man owo un Lavi/Allen saca letrero w viva el Yuu/Lavi (?)

y...owo cosas que debo decir segun esta paguina .w.

-- YAOI si no te gusta ver a dos sexys y hermosos hombres haciendo cositas... w get out!! run run!!

-- .w. D.Gray-Man no es mio ni ninguno de sus personajes .w. (w si lo fuera...omg RABI-KUN FANSERVICEE!!!)

-- .w. las cosas en CURSIVA son RECUERDOS O aclaro0o

-- .w. disfruta y dejale un review a ignis .w.

* * *

Las tres de la mañana¿cuánto había pasado desde que se fue a la cama?, él no era del tipo de personas que padecieran de insomnio, pero lo que había ocurrido lo mantenía dando vueltas en su cama, hora tras hora sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Dos palabras, una simple oración habían quizá arruinado una relación de gran amistad…

-Quizá…-

Repitió en su mente, esa palabra debería de estar eliminada de su vocabulario, el quizá es algo que no existe…y que jamás se puede crear…

-Quizás…si no lo hubiera dicho…si me lo hubiera guardado…-

Pero, si se hubiera mantenido esas palabras en lo más profundo de su ser…¿Luego qué?, estaba harto de su mascara, harto de ser hipócrita con todos los que conocía, su sonrisa disfrazada dejó de ser una simplemente mueca gracias a él…una simple persona, un humano, una gota de tinta en un libro…había infinidad de formas para llamarlo…

-Bookman…-

Otra palabra que desgraciaba su tranquilidad pasando una y otra vez en su cabeza, posó su verde mirada en el oscuro techo, mirando con su único ojo la infinidad de figuras que su mente podía crear en el, tal vez así lograría pensar en otras cosas tan sólo un segundo…

-Bookman…a un bookman no le es necesario tener un corazón…a un bookman no le debe de importar nada más que la historia…-

¿Y qué tal si…él era un error?...él podía ser diferente.

-Fallé como bookman…soy…una deshonra…-

Las palabras sonaron en la silenciosa habitación, se levantó lentamente de la cama para acercarse a la ventana…luna menguante…cielo despejado…todo era tan parecido; incluso sentía como si esa misma luz que ahora lo iluminaba fuera la misma que lo iluminó el día en que su insomnio comenzó…

_-¡Te amo!-_

Tocó con su frente el frío cristal al recordar esa frase salir de su boca; no pudo reprimir un puñetazo en la pared al reencontrarse con la mirada de sorpresa que le soltó a quien iban dirigidas…esa mirada…a pesar de que todos decían que estaba maldita…para él era como ver a los ojos de la pureza…incluso desde un recuerdo; esa mirada era su propio paraíso…

_-La…Lavi…-_

_La voz del menor apenas y fue audible, el silencio se apodero de aquel momento, ambos mirándose, esperando que el otro hablara._

-¡MIERDA!

La soledad en la que el pelirrojo se encontraba lo estaba comenzando a volver loco, esos recuerdos...una y otra vez…

-¡MIERDA!...¡MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!

Cerró su ojo, no soportaba siquiera verse en el borroso reflejo de la ventana, por más que gritaba su propia voz no podría sacarlo de su abismo…

Se dejó resbalar por la pared, llevándose ambas manos a las sienes, escondiendo su rostro en las rodillas…abriéndole las puertas a los molestos recuerdos que tanto exigían regresar…

_-Yo...-la voz del menor estaba llena de inocencia, cómo si le fuera difícil comprender el significado de esas dos palabras-…Lavi…yo…-desvió su mirada, aún así el ojiverde logró percatarse de un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de este._

_-Allen…-el otro no levantó la mirada, haciendo suspirar al mayor mostrándole que había comprendido-…es…porque soy hombre, nee?-se forzó por mostrar una sonrisa al final de la frase._

_Silencio._

_-Esta bien…lo siento…-el bookman dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse antes de hacer otra tontería, pero antes de poder dar el primer paso, un tirón en su brazo lo hizo mirar atrás con más que incredulidad pintada en su rostro._

_Allen seguía con la mirada baja, pero sostenía con fuerza la chaqueta de Lavi._

_-Allen…-el ojiverde sonrió llevando su mano a la blanca cabellera del otro para acariciarla, al instante el menor se arrojó a abrazarlo, sacando de los labios de Lavi otra de sus recientes sinceras sonrisas._

_Había muchas cosas que le gustaban de Allen Walker, pero su actitud lo dejaba sin aire, el pequeño siempre se comportaba así, en los momentos en que no sabía que decir, dejaba que sus actos respondieran por él._

_Segundos…minutos…al demonio con el tiempo, que importaba lo que duro el abrazo, lo único que le interesaba al bookman era que había ocurrido._

_-No…es por eso…-susurró el peliblanco apretando más su cara en el pecho del mayor, fortaleciendo el abrazo._

_-¿Eh?...-el pelirrojo levantó la cara del menor, acariciando las mejillas con tal delicadeza como si tocar esa cara fuera un privilegio en la vida._

_-No…es porque seas hombre…-susurró desviando de nuevo los azules ojos-es…sólo que…yo…-por fin Allen se decidió a mirarlo._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, sin moverse, esperando…_

_De la nada, los ojos del pequeño exorcista empezaron a humedecerse, sacando de su total control al bookman, esa mirada tan tierna, en verdad que enloquecía sus sentidos…_

_Sin aviso alguno, Lavi llevó la boca de Allen a juntarse con la suya con un jalón, esperando ser rechazado al instante, pero para su sorpresa, el menor acepto del todo ese acto, cerrando sus ojos y apretando fuertemente la parte delantera de la chaqueta._

_Por primera vez, la mente del bookman dejó el cuerpo, su razonamiento se detuvo, dejando paso a un sentimiento que en su vida había tenido; descontrolado por lo que fuera que le pasaba en el interior, el dulce y delicado toque de labios que mantenía empezó a volverse con más pasión, introduciendo su lengua para encontrarse con la humedad de Allen, y jugar con la principiante lengua de este._

-Maldición…-Lavi sacó su cabeza de entre sus rodillas, mirando el ligero resplandor de la luna-…Moyashi…-susurró sin apartar la mirada de aquel vidrio.

Las horas seguían pasando, y ojeras empezaban a hacerse notar en su fino rostro. Sonrió con mueca de dolor, ahora empezaba a comprender porque debía de evitar sentimientos en su ser…

-Pero…soy humano…-llevó su mano al pecho sintiendo un pequeño golpeteo-…tengo…corazón…¿no?

_De alguna u otra forma, ambos exorcistas llegaron a tocar pared, dándole la oportunidad al ojiverde de encasillar al peliblanco, los dos respiraban de una manera algo agitada, sus miradas, una sobre la otra, sin moverse, Lavi mostrando pasión y Allen un asomo de miedo, dándole a entender al bookman que sin duda era primera vez del joven Walker._

_-Te amo…-repitió el pelijorro logrando que el menor desviara rápidamente la mirada, por su parte, Lavi lo jaló de nuevo para juntar sus bocas una vez más._

_Con ese sentimiento desconocido para el bookman…mágicamente los segundos se convirtieron en horas, haciendo que cada instante de aquel beso perdurara en su propia historia._

-Allen…-susurró de nuevo, saliendo de sus recuerdos, recargándose en el marco de la ventana, comprendiendo su soledad-…¡TODO ES TU CULPA MALDITO MOYASHI!-se cubrió con la muñeca su único ojo visible, evitando que lágrimas se dignaran a salir.

_Había sido fabuloso, de eso no había duda, sentirse dentro de su querido Allen Walker, ambos moviéndose lenta y rápidamente; besar cada parte de la blanca piel de ese adolescente que tanto lo enloquecía, el haberlo visto con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la boca abierta derramando un poco de saliva y las mejillas coloradas, escuchándolo gemir por el placer; no había nada que pudiera compararse con el regocijo que le daba esa imagen, sentir su entrada contraerse en su miembro, sentir su cuerpo estremecerse cada que tocaba ese punto en su interior._

-A…llen…-los recuerdos de esa noche empezaban a hacer efecto en el presente, algo en su parte baja empezaba a exigirle atención.

_El sabor de la semilla del peliblanco, la satisfacción de venirse dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo, el sentir las manos de su amante rasgar su pecho y espalda, el besarse cada vez con más pasión al pasar el clímax, para así verlo quedarse dormido lentamente; dándole la libertad al ojiverde de tocar su suave pelo, y besarlo con ternura antes de dormirse él también_

-Mmmh…-darse placer a si mismo era algo que como cualquier otro hombre de su edad, no era cosa de otro mundo; sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía pensando en alguien, tocándose imaginando que su mano le pertenecía a otro, recordando las muecas de deseo que Allen le había regalado esa noche; de nuevo ese sentimiento apareció en su pecho.

Ambas veces, a la llegada de su orgasmo, el placer no sólo calló en su cuerpo; ambas veces, algo en su pecho mostró un fuerte golpe; un calor tan placentero; ambas veces no pudo explicarlo; era algo sin fundamento, algo que las enseñanzas del bookman más grande no podrían explicar.

-Te…amo…-susurró al aire entre jadeos dentro de su oscuro cuarto, dirigiendo la mirada a la luna, mientras sentía la humedad en su mano y bóxer.

Amor; eso era en verdad; su corazón de verdad existía; y él, Lavi en verdad amaba a alguien; le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa; el amor existía, el sentimiento que tanta felicidad se decía que traía a las personas, pero entonces…

-…¿Por qué…?...-volvió a susurrar recargando su frente en el brazo.

_A la mañana siguiente de su noche de pasión, el ojiverde giró sobre la cama, esperando abrazar a un tibio cuerpo, sonreírle y darle los buenos días con un beso, sin embargo sólo se encontró con el vacío hueco en la cama._

_-Allen…-se levantó sentándose en la cama, girando su vista por la habitación, para seguir encontrando la soledad-…Allen…_

_Recorrió toda la torre en su búsqueda, encontrando al peliblanco en el comedor, una sonrisa de alivió se dibujo en su rostro, pero para su sorpresa, el menor al verlo se levantó de su asiento para salir de ahí con prisa, dejando al pelirrojo con un ojo que empezaba a nublarse._

_Horas más tarde, Komui le dio el aviso de que Allen Walker había sido mandado a una misión por auto-petición; habían pasado tres días…tres días sin poder conciliar el sueño._

-Allen…-miró de nuevo la luna, empezaba a desaparecer y el resplandor del sol empezaba a invadir el cielo-…baka…moyashi…-susurró Lavi antes al dejarse caer en el suelo para, mínimo, descansar el ojo.

Un golpeteo.

Un rechinido.

Un movimiento.

El pelirrojo se quejó al sentir que lo empujaban de lado a lado, después de tanto tiempo sin dormir y ahora que lo había logrado lo interrumpían; medió se levantó diciendo palabras in entendibles de manera modorra.

-Buenos días-Lavi abrió el ojo todo lo que se le daba, la sonrisa inocente, la mirada "maldita" más hermosa, la voz de la persona que más quería.

-A…Allen…-tartamudeó sin poder apartar la vista del rostro del menor.

-Lo siento…-el peliblanco se arrodillo frente al ojiverde mirándolo con ojos triztes-…yo…debí al menos despedirme…-regaló una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

-…¿Ah?...-era lo único que el bookman podía pronunciar en ese momento.

-Vamos…tu mismo lo dijiste…-Allen le dio un golpecito en la frente-"Allen aún eres todo un niño"…

Lo recordaba; había sido en la misión cuando encontraron a Kuro-chan¿no?

-Así que…después de lo que paso…-soltó una risita nerviosa-…simplemente no sabía que hacer…y decidí despejar mi mente tomándome una misión…

-…¿Eh…?-el cerebro de Lavi simplemente se había detenido, impidiéndole carburar como de costumbre.

-¡Vamos¡Dime algo!...-el menor levantó la voz, ruborizándose un poco.

-…Allen…-respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo incrédulo, sacando del menor un suspiro.

-Tonto…-tomó al bookman por las mejillas y lo beso tiernamente-…yo…también…supongo que…te amo…-susurró lentamente poniéndose más que rojo.

-¡Aaah¡¿En verdad!?-había más que emoción en la voz de Lavi, de nuevo ese sentimiento en su pecho apareció, dándole fuertes golpeteos-…Allen

Con la cabeza baja, el peliblanco se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-¡¡Yaaaaaay¡¡Allen-chaaaan!!-con gran emoción el pelirrojo apegó al menor a su cuerpo pareciendo más un intento de asfixiarlo que un abrazo.

-La…La…¡Lavi!...estas…¿mojado?-Allen se sonrojó de nuevo al comprender que sólo una parte en específica estaba mojada.

-I-------t's ok…se quita lavándote…-el mayor sonrió quitando fuerza en el abrazo.

Allen soltó un suspiro mirando la mancha que ahora estaba impregnada en su ropa, levantó la mirada sonriéndole a su querido amigo, abrazándolo por el cuello y volviendo a juntar sus bocas; si el ojiverde quería darse placer, como buen amigo que era, debía ayudarlo…después de todo, los exorcistas deben trabajar en equipo.

* * *

Danke Schön por leer: 3...ahora que ya se molestaron... w regalenme otro minutito pucheandome un review ;w; almenos ilusionenme con mentiras de que les gusta el fic .w. (?)

esto...OwO va dedicado a Paaaau que la quero muxo0o0o w ...(y Rabi-kun ama a Aren-chwaan!! kyaa run run run)

Happy Navidad Adelantada .w. (aprovechando ; D) y...- Happy 14 de Diciembre (tmb jala x3) y...w bye bee


End file.
